Conventionally, coasting traveling of a vehicle, which is to travel through inertia by blocking, during traveling, the power transmission between an engine and driving wheels, is known as a technique for reducing the fuel consumption amount during traveling. A control device shifts the vehicle to coasting traveling by blocking the power transmission between the engine and the driving wheels by disengaging, during normal traveling, a clutch in an engaged state disposed therebetween. Here, deceleration stop & start traveling (hereinafter referred to as “deceleration S&S traveling”) is known as the coasting traveling. The deceleration S&S traveling is coasting traveling caused by blocking the power transmission between the engine and the driving wheels by disengaging the clutch, and also by stopping the engine when the brake operation has been performed under a predetermined condition during normal traveling. In the case of returning from the deceleration S&S traveling to normal traveling, the control device restarts the engine in a stopped state, and engages the clutch in a disengaged state. For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a technique relating to the deceleration S&S traveling.